


Can You Fix It?

by NickDragonRise



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickDragonRise/pseuds/NickDragonRise
Summary: Mitaka had enough of the coldness, the lack of physical affection, the lack of attention, the lack of... everything that makes a relationship. He has to end things with the General. After all, people don't change...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dopheld Mitaka Christmas In July 2020





	1. Shock & Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is the result of me living my break up vicariously through this fic. Things I’ll never get to say, things that were never understood, intrusive thoughts finally evaporating from the unburdening, writing being the best purge for the unresolved feelings. It’s messy, kinky, sexy, raw and I hope you like it!

“ARE YOU REALLY INTERESTED IN ME?”

Mitaka slammed the cup of tarine tea on the desk, eyes welling up with tears. Hux looked up from his data pad where reports scrolled endlessly, with eyes wide open, not sure what to do. 

The Lieutenant glared for what felt like an eternity. The only sounds echoing in the room were the pings of the messages, coming and coming… Hux glanced down, he had too, there was a red flag on this email and if he looked away for too long it’d be gone.

“You’re not gonna say anything, are you?” The tone was dripping with venom.

Confusion was still splashed all over the General’s face as he looked up again. What was he supposed to do? All he had asked for was tea and now Doph was throwing a tantrum. 

“You’re an asshole!”

With a last glare, Mitaka went to the couch, grabbed his jacket, saluted and left the office. Hux was still confused, but he shrugged it off and went back to his reports. Where is the email with the flag he saw?

The General worked until too late, as usual. Actually, when Hux looked up he only had 3 hours left to rest. Where did the time go? He stood up, back stiff. The tea Doph had brought earlier was still on his desk. Grabbing it mindlessly, he brought the cup to his mouth and spat it even if it had barely touched his lips. It was so cold… 

Hux realized he was cold, shivers going down his spine as he started to rub his hands over his arms trying to bring some warmth back. Looking around, he realized he’s in the dark, the heat and lights hadn’t been turned on and he would barely have time to lay in his bed before he’d have to get up for the day.

What a crappy night.

The next day, Hux woke up and patted the bed… oh. Right, Mitaka had left after the weird episode last night. He left his bed with a groan, padding to the refresher and let out a shriek when he stepped into the adjacent room. Why was the floor freezing cold? It’s usually warm when he gets up for his morning routine. Grumpily, he stomped toward the fresher, dropping his First Order sleeping issued clothes on the floor. 

The sonic was quick but he got out feeling refreshed and ready for the day. His hand reached for his razor and instead his fingers hit the counter. Swearing, Hux glared at his reflection. What an awful morning. More urgently, where was his damn razor? He opened a drawer and there it was, taunting him. Grabbing it, he continued on with his morning routine.

Coming out, with his night clothes in hand, he stopped when the usual sight of his uniform laid out on the bed didn’t greet him. 

Oh. 

It suddenly hits like a pile of bricks. 

Phel.

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

The Lieutenant had been crying for hours, sobbing in his pillow to muffle his noises. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning, stewing over the earlier interaction. Hux had asked him for a cup of tea, which was their usual ritual. 

They had been in a stable relationship for a long time and despite Hux being busy, they had been happy at first. They had met years ago on a dating app for Cadets on the training base for the new wave of fresh Officiers. They had gotten along right away, spending hours late at night talking over the holo channel.

Despite the constant communication, Mitaka still felt lonely. He wanted to curl up at night next to Hux, wake up with their leg and arms tangled, kiss first thing in the morning. They were also very compatible sexually, which was something new for Dopheld. He knew about his submissive tendencies but never really had the opportunity to explore it.

Once they had graduated, Hux was propelled at the top, while Mitaka made his way up the ranks with his clever mind and absolute devotion to the First Order. When he made it to Lieutenant, they asked where he wanted to be assigned, and Dophled had to refrain from squealing when he requested the ‘Finalizer’.

It was approved right away by General Hux himself, much to the Officer's surprise, and a few cycles later, they were finally together for the first time in 5 years.

The first few months were a whirlwind of passion, love, exploration… but at the same time, Doph still felt a distance between them. The feeling had kept on growing and growing. Until last night. Mitaka had been trying to talk about how things were between them, but Hux was barely nodding, eyes fixed on his data pad.

Then Hux had the affront of asking for tea. Fuming, Doph had gotten up and prepared it. Still asking Hux a question here and there, that was barely met with a grunt or a disinterested yes. Cup in hand, Mitaka had stood there, as he watched Hux smile to himself, shake his head and type back something on his data pad.

Doph could hear his heart breaking in his chest. He had seen that smile before. Directed at him. Hux didn’t smile like _that_ at anyone. So he lost it, slammed the cup, yelled, then left. Hux hadn’t said a damn thing, too absorbed by his stupid datapad.

His alarm blared and Mitaka’s eyes opened. He felt like shit. Struggling to sit on his bed, feet dangling not quite touching the floor, he turned his head and checked his reflection. Eyes red and puffy, dark, swollen, purple bags under his eyes, hair sticking out at all odd angles. With a sigh, he stood up, dragging his feet to the small space dedicated as a refresher in his sleeping quarters. 

Once he was done with his morning routine, he looked around. Grabbing an old backpack, he started to shove in it a few items he saw here and there. Gloves, some sex toys, all his collars, chokers, the lingerie, everything that ripped Doph’s heart as he looked at it, was thrown in the back pack. Checking his wall display, where Hux was barking the morning propaganda, he let himself cry a bit more. Then he wiped his tears, and stepped out of the bedroom, moved quickly through the lounge area, toward the door leading to the corridor of his living quarter section.

Getting out of his quarters, he made a beeline for the refectory at the end of the hall. He grabbed a meal bar and kept on walking, determined. The meal replacement was bland but it somehow reflected Doph’s current mood as he casually walked along the corridors he got to know so well. Stopping in front of the General’s quarters, he pressed his palm against the reader.

It lets him in. Mitaka doesn’t waste a second, he grabs a few things he has laying around, trinkets Hux had given him that he hadn’t brought back at his place, some of his sex toys he had brought over. He did the same thing he did in his quarter: ‘Does this break my heart or do I want to keep it?’. Stuff from his place were carefully laid out on Hux’s bed, as Mitaka filled the back pack with the things he had gathered. 

He gave the place one last look, erased his palm from the lock system and left. He’d drop his backpack back at his place and go to work. From now on, the General was only his superior and he would do his best to ignore how they had a half-assed relationship he had to carry on by himself.

Easy.


	2. Pain & Guilt

Hux was in a grumpier mood after his shifts since Phel had left. All day, he kept on noticing little things and there that were missing. No tea, no head massage, no one to help him pull off his boot, no one to kiss. The disappearance of Doph from his life was like a black hole. 

The only problem was that Hux didn’t know what to do. He was so overwhelmed with work, responsibilities and the overview of Starkiller Base, he had no idea what to do with this love life situation.

So he dove deeper into work, long nights that made him so much more tired the next day on the deck. He was fighting more than ever with Ren, his patience so short. They had been flirting for a few months, some sort of sexual tension unresolved between them. The redhead wasn’t stupid, he knew the dark Force user was lusting after him.

Their glaring contest that could be cut with the Knight’s stupid lightsaber and constant fights on every topics, were like foreplay, constant sexual tension building between them. They both knew it was only lust, the need to fuck instead of fight. Hux had been so absorbed by that tension, that he did put Doph way back down on his list of priorities. 

The General had so little time available, that small slip is all it took for his par… for his ex to quickly realize what was happening. Groaning, he closed his datapad and padded toward his bed. He fell ungracefully into it, wrapping himself in the comforter and blissfully falling asleep quickly.

The days blended into one another. Hux was constantly irritated, sleep deprived and horny. So horny, when’s the last time he had a nice night? Sighing, he looked up, beyond the transparisteel, gaze unable to focus on any of the amazing displays the universe had to offer to him. Something was missing.

The next day, he was in his office, brooding as usual, when Phasma walked in, saluted and dropped her helmet on his desk.

“Enough, Hux. Get laid and stop moping around.”

The General snarled and dismissed her with a hand gesture. She glared and flipped him off, chrome finger shining under the lights. 

“I’m serious, it’s getting ridiculous. Just fuck Ren already.”

The door closed behind her with a hiss. Hux groaned, rubbing his face with his gloved hands. Guess it’s time to throw himself at Ren.

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

Mitaka was a mess. Seeing the General on the deck everyday and being ignored was so hard at first. The Officer’s meetings, the project reviews, First Order propaganda, Hux was everywhere he looked. But day by day, it got a little better, a little easier. He hung out with his pals at the bar after his shifts, he picked up some of his previous hobbies, tried a few dating apps after a few weeks even. 

The nights however, were the hardest. He did miss having a warm body next to him. Then again, each time he touched Hux at night, the redhead had groaned, jerked away, slapped his hand away or even elbowed him in the face once. So he wasn’t missing that much he supposed.

He sighed into his drink mournfully, beating himself over for ruminating over his ex again. Thanisson, coming out of nowhere, slapped him on the back.

“Stop moping Taka!! I don’t know who broke your heart, but you’ve been sad about it for too long. Let’s find you someone else to sleep with!”

Dopheld slapped on a fake smile, snorting. Time to act like his heart wasn’t broken in a million pieces and he was ‘healing from the break up with time’.

“Please, you have slept with all the prospect left on this ship, I’m not having a rebound fuck with on of your sloppy second.”

He was pleased with his snarky remark but his smile fell when he spotted Unamo. 

“Lieutenant, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” The officier teased him as she sat next to Mitaka.

“Great, more people to shit on me!” Dopheld groaned, resting his head on the table.

“We’re not shitting on you, we’re just worried. It’s been weeks, since things ended and you’re still moping like day one. How much did you love this guy anyway?”

Mitaka shrugged. He had been in love with Hux for five years now… 

“It was a one way thing I realise now.” He sighed, looking at his cup full of booze. “We didn’t have the same idea of what a relationship means at the end.”

Unamo looked at Thanisson and shook her head. 

“So what’s next?” She said when the silence stretched for too long.

The Lieutenant really didn’t know what was next. Taking a long gulp of his drink to come up with something, he slams it down once it’s empty.

“I don’t know yet…” It was the truth.

“Rebound fuck?” Thanisson chipped in cheerfully.

“Shut up…”

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

Hux caved in not long after Phasma made her intervention, pushing Ren against the wall of the Officier meeting room and making out furiously with him. They fucked over the table, it’s raw, fast and it hurts. But Hux loves it, the pain, the bite marks, his ass red from Ren’s slaps.

But once the Knight of Ren was spent, on the back of his uniform much to the General’s annoyance, he left without a word. Hux grumbled and cleaned himself as well as he could, then headed for his headquarters.

Ren tried to sext him later that night but the General turned him down coldly. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. All he could think of his how he’d taken care of Phel after any hard fuck like that. Crashing in his bed, Hux sighed. He was still fully clothed. 

He woke up the next day sore, bruised and constrained by his uniform. Great start of the day. He fought to get his boots off, threw his uniform on the floor and headed for the sonic. Once he got out, he rummaged around until he found his medic kit. He generously applied bacta cream to various parts of his body.

During the reports that day, Hux found himself staring at Mitaka’s lips. How he missed kissing and nibbling on the cute lips. He couldn’t stop himself from saying at the end of the meeting; 

“Lieutenant, a moment please?”

Mitaka was surprised, but he quickly hid it back behind his professional mode. He remained seated while the room emptied, looking sternly in front of him, not meeting the ginger’s eyes. Once the room was empty and the door was locked, Hux cleared his throat.

“I want us to…”

“No.” Phel’s voice was cold.

“I want you to…” Hux tried again, desperate.

The Lieutenant finally turned his head to look directly at his ex.

“Do I repulse you?” He asked, eyes steely and clear of tears.

“NO!” Hux was so surprised by this question, he had never said anything that would...

“Do you really love me?” Mitaka barked out, interrupting Hux’s train of thoughts.

“YES!!” Hux was at the edge of his seat, confused and anxious to see where this would go.

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU SHOW IT??” Mitaka slammed a fist on the table. He grumbled and shook his hand.

Hux wanted to get up, go by his side, take the hand and make sure no damage was done. But the glare sent his way pinned him on the chair.

“We can talk about…” Hux tried again, hesitant.

“There’s nothing to talk about Hux. I’ve tried. I tried so hard to help you, support you, encourage you, love you. All I asked in return, was a bit of physical affection and you’re never present enough to give that to me!!”

The General stood there silently, hands curled in fist so tight his knuckles were turning white. Still he wasn’t saying a word. It infuriated Mitaka even more.

“I don’t want a relationship over the Holonet Hux. I’ve wanted to be with you, physically with you, for so long. All I want is to wake up with you, fall asleep by you. But all you care about is work. I get it now.”

“I don’t…” Hux didn’t know what he was about to say but it didn’t matter. 

Dopheld went on a tirade.

“You hurt me, Hux. Physically and emotionally. I touched you by accident one night and you elbowed me in the face! How do you think this makes me feel? You sleep with your back to me, I can’t touch you or hug you without you protesting! What impression do you think it gives to me, when you attack me in your sleep?” 

Phel was turning red in the face, anger and bitterness spilling out.

“So do I want to sleep with you? No thank you. I was sick, I layed on your bed moaning in pain and you spent hours on your datapad, never once checking on me. So do I want you by my bedside when I’m sick? No thank you. Me, like the fool I am, I layed in bed with you, curled up and holding you after your panic attacks at night so many times I lost count. And you couldn’t bother to come and do the same for me? No, thank you. It’s too late Hux. I know you. You’ll make an effort for a week or two then you’ll go right back to be completely absorbed by your work and I’ll fall on the side. No thank you. I do not want a relationship with you, may it be physical, emotional or sexual. We’ll have a professional relationship and that’s it.”

Hux stood there, completely shocked. He had no idea how Phel had felt.

“Now, I will take my leave, General.”

As he said, he left the room, the door closing with the damn hiss Hux had grown to hate. Back to work...


	3. Anger & Bargaining

Mitaka left the meeting room and was so blinded by rage he didn’t notice his feet brought him automatically to the cantina. With a sigh he walked in, heading for the bar. His shift wasn’t over quite yet, but he didn’t care. He needed a drink, real bad. How did he dare… No. Monitor your thoughts, don’t ruminate on things you can’t control.

The bartender placed his usual drink in front of him and nodded with a warm smile. What a true friend. Mitaka took the drink and gulped half of it down, sighing. The same thoughts were running in his head. Despite spitting out so much venom at Hux earlier in the room, he still felt like he had more to say.

_You care more about Starkiller Base than me! You’ll never *love* me as much as you love that stupid weapon_

And what frustrated Mitaka even more, is a thought he couldn’t get out of his head. As much as he thought the universe about Hux, he knew the man didn’t have a single thought about him. Too busy with his work and _Ren_ he guessed. All these years he tried to care, help, support and love the man. What did he get in return? Bare scraps of affection. 

_I’d rather you not be in my life. I’ve long over the Holonet to be with you for five years Hux! I’m done. I want the real thing. And you’re incapable of that._

The Lieutenant groaned, resisting the impulse to slam his head against the counter. Not in public. He’d be sent to reprogramming. 

Reprogramming. He’s considering it. Hux probably underwent it already. Erased their nights, kisses and shared moments.

Only problem with going under reprogramming was that it was authorized by Hux himself. He’d rather avoid that. Just like that his drink was gone. Weighing the pros and cons of getting a second drink, Mitaka decided against when he heard the gaggle of officers that finished their shift on time heading toward here. 

Time to go mope in his personal quarters.

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

Hux looked up from his datapad. Ren was naked on his bed, yawning. He was using his dumb powers to make the tube of lube float, trying to send seductives looks when the General looked his way. He looked like an idiot. 

“I can read your thoughts, General. Stop working and come get laid already. I don’t have all night.”

Hux looked back at his datapad. He could either fuck, and fall asleep alone or work and fall asleep alone.

“I’ll pass Ren. Go do whatever it is that you do. Probably destroy my ship.”

Ren huffed like a child, getting dressed quickly. 

“Now that you blue balled me, I will go and destroy something just to give you more work. Since you love work so much.”

Ren was at the door, dressed, with his helmet half-way up to his head.

“No wonder you were dumped. You’re a robot and you’re going to drive yourself to the ground if you keep going like this.”

Hux threw his datapad but it only hit the door as it closed. With that hiss that drove him nuts. He had more rage bubbling up but Hux took deep breaths in. Hold it for ten seconds. Out for six seconds.

He closed all the lights with a hand gesture over the controller on his desk, and slumped in his chair in the dark.

He let out a shaky breath, then another and a few breaths later, he was sobbing. He cried in the dark, letting everything that happened out, the break-up, the hurtful words Ren had said. Tomorrow, it’ll be all gone.

The next day, Hux woke up slumped over his desk, drool pooled under his face, nose feeling clogged and his eyes were swollen. He could tell because he couldn’t open them fully. Praise bacta, nothing the cream can’t fix. 

Letting the steam out last night really helped. Hux felt better mentally, and even better, he had a plan.

He ordered an extra bar of his and Phel’s breakfast oat before going in the refresher to take care of his disastrous state. Bacta was fetched and applied all over his face and upper back. A quick sonic to feel like himself. Shaving, hair styling, all done while he goes over his Master Plan.

How to Win Phel Back; Operation OatLove.

Getting out of the adjacent room, he dressed up quickly, happy and energetic for the first time in… well in a long time. Chipper, he grabbed the bars waiting for him by the door, and he dismissed the robot that brought it in. Taking a deep breath in, he walked out, confident his plan would work.

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

Mitaka was at his station, yawning and trying to shake the sleepiness from his eyes. Another crappy night, after drinking himself to sleep. He knows stewing in his dark thoughts is not good. He just can’t stop himself. Despite having friends, he feels so lonely. 

He missed running his hands in the ginger hair, counting the freckles on his face and shoulder while they layed in bed. The cute noises Hux made when the nape of his neck was peppered with kisses. Mitaka wanted to slap himself. Here he went again, daydreaming about his ex. It was especially hard when the cute white ass he loved to dot on was right in front of him all day.

Hidden away from so many layers. Mitaka knew first hand, undressing the General was quite a task when things were going fast and… No.

He was about to berate himself for his thoughts again when his favorite breakfast bar was placed in front of him. Surprised, the Lieutenant looked up at who gave this generous gift.

“T-thank you, General” Mitaka hiccuped, surprised. 

What’s going on? Is Hux... talking to him… in front of the crew?!

Mitaka blinked.

Hux nodded and kept on walking, not a word, but even the nod was enough to blow the Lieutenant’s mind. That was PDA in Hux’s book. 

What’s going on? He was going to find out and end this quickly.

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

At the end of the officers meeting later that day, Mitaka was the one to stay behind.

“Whatever this is you’re trying to pull off, stop it.” The Lieutenant said as soon as the lat person had left the room.

“Please, let me..”

Mitaka shook his head and raised a hand.

“I yearned for you over holonet for 5 years! I want a physical relationship with you but you are obviously unable to do that! So let me go. Stop it.”

Hux was up, running to Phel’s side, feeling desperate.

“No, I…” He reached up with a hand, but stopped himself.

Mitaka glared at the hand half-raised.

“Why are you so cold? I spend hours petting your hair and rubbing your shoulders. Why can’t you return my affection? Even now you’re incapable of it. Stop it.”

With a last glare, Mitaka left, leaving behind a confused and sad Hux.


	4. Depression

Despite asking him to stop, Hux kept on doing things he never did before. Dropping tea, breakfast bars in the mornings, sitting with him during meals and making small talk to himself.

Mitaka had tried to avoid him but the General always found him. No matter how hard he ignored the redhead, he kept on doing it. Mitaka’s resolve was slowly melting. It was hard to resist him. It felt like old time, Hux talking freely about his passion, Starkiller, and how the ship was running, perfectly of course. 

A few days weren’t enough to make him completely forget what had happened before. Hux tended to slow down on his efforts after a few weeks. So Phel waited, checking if Hux would slip and forget his small attention.

Mitaka was finally convinced, the night that Hux showed up at the cantina, wearing a black shiny shirt and pants made of the same material. They drank and danced all night, making out in a dark corner as the crowd was slowly getting smaller.

They stumbled to Hux’s quarters, undressing each other and falling right back to their old ways of bringing pleasure to each other, knowing each other so well.

The next day, Mitaka woke up and was slammed with regrets. He dressed up sneakily and left as quickly as he could, heart beating in his throat. What had he done? Hux was not forgiven for what had happened. He felt so stupid for falling into his arms so easily.

Throwing himself on his bed, he sighed. His datapad rang. He ignored it. He beeped, letting him know he received a message. Beep. Beep, beep, beep. Mitaka slammed the pillow over his head. He was off duty thankfully. Time to drink himself to oblivion again.

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

Hux woke up alone, the hiss of the door startling him awake. Why did Phel leave? He had tried so hard the past weeks to show his affection, how he cared and wanted Phel in his life. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t let himself cry. He’d just bury himself in his work,

Work is what he did best.

As much as he wanted, he couldn’t stop the routine he had established. He kept on bringing treats in the morning but he stopped sitting with Phel during lunch. He sent him a good night message instead. He never got a reply, but he needed it. 

Starkiller was almost completed so he would finally have more time for himself. What he would do with it he wasn’t sure yet. He wanted to spend time with Phel but he wasn’t sure it was something possible anymore.

He had worked so hard to be in a position where he would have time off to spend with Phel and now that he was finally there. He felt empty. The prospect of going back to his bed was daunting. 

He also had something running constantly in his mind. What would he do when _the_ date would come? How would Mitaka react?

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

The day so far had been beyond crappy. Hux hadn’t dropped by his station that morning as usual. It was a small detail, but it put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. His friends kept on hinting that something epic would happen at the end of shift and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

He just wanted to spend his birthday alone, drinking and moping in his room. He wasn’t asking for much. Of course, Hux had to go and ask him to stay after the meeting. Grumpily, he waited for everyone to leave, gaze fixed straight forward. He had a sense of déjà vu for a second.

“Please look at me…?” Hux’s voice was hesitant, pleading.

Groaning internally, Doph turned his head. The General pressed a button on the control panel and a door opened behind him. He rose and picked the parcel in it, then walked next, the Lieutenant. The package was placed on the table and gently slid so it rested next to Mitaka’s hand.

“To celebrate you coming into the universe. Notwithstanding time and space travel, you have been in this universe for 32 rotations of your home planet. I’ve known you for 6 of those and not having you by my side recently has been like a black hole sucking all the love and joy in my life.”

Phel was stunned. Hux had never spoken to him like that, honest, raw, vulnerable. He looked up, and what he saw ripped his heart in half. The ginger was red from ears to neck, eyes swollen up with tears, hands in a tight fist. 

“I told you before Hux, I don’t want a relationship over the Holonet. I want the real thing.”

Hux took a deep breath.

“I know. And I’m sorry I never satisfied your needs. You satisfied mine and it was selfish of me not to return your affection and attention. This is hard for me, I was raised recused, my father was abusive and I never knew my mother. Opening up is hard for me. But I need you. I feel so lonely, I miss your touch and affection. Please let me make it up to you.”


	5. The Upward Turn

Mitaka was dumbfounded. Hux had never been vulnerable or so open with him before. It was shocking to say the least. The redness on his face was adorable, making the Lieutenant smile softly. 

Hux nodded toward the gift, with a nervous smile.

“Let’s start with you opening this?” His voice was hesitant.

Curiosity got the best of him and Phel tore through the package to see the box under the wrapper. He opened it, and inside, layed two necklaces. He grabbed one, inspecting the thin, shiny black cord and the oblong metal piece wrapped round the cord. On it was engraved: AH&DM. He supposed the other one was the exact same replica. 

“What are those?” Mitake knew they were necklaces but they felt more important than being a simple piece of jewelry.

“They’re called ‘day collar’. They’re worn in a BDSM relationship. That’s ah… One of the things that I’d like to change in our relationship. I’d like you to dominate me. I love what we have in the bedroom, I do but... I want more.”

Phel looked at him with a raised brow.

“Are you going to be a pillow princess if I dominate you? You’re already pretty inactive in bed…”

Hux got even redder, eyes shooting to the floor before coming back up. He looked resolved.

“I’ll be better about that! And initiating sex too. I’ll do anything. I’ve missed you so much, I need you in my life.”

Mitaka looked at the necklace thinking about it for a second. Then up at Hux, towering over him. 

“Kneel.”

Hux obeyed without a second thought, looking up at Mitaka once he’s on his knees with trust filled in his eyes. Phel nodded and undid the clasp before putting the necklace on. It looked amazing against Hux’s skin and was low enough to be hidden underneath his uniform. It rested on top of the black buttoned up shirt, metal reflecting the light shining from above. 

Mitaka couldn’t resist racking a hand in the ginger hair, even if his fingers would get caught on the strand tightly held by gel. Hux leaned in the touch, letting out a small satisfied noise. How Phel had missed those noises.

He bent down and kissed the redhead, surprised when the returned kiss was filled with passion and neediness. They end up a tangled mess of limbs on the floor, moans and wet kissing noises filling the room. They were still dressed but they were pawing, petting and kissing each other as if they had been separated for ages.

Hux’s datapad rang on the table and with a groan, and a last kiss on Phel’s forehead, he got up to check the notification. Mitaka got up, unsure of what would happen next. After typing something quickly, Hux threw the datapad on the table and grabbed the second necklace in the box.

“May I?”

Mitaka looked at him, with a guarded look, arms coming up to hug himself protectively.  
“Aren’t you gonna run off to whatever that was?”

Hux shook his head, taking a step closer.

“I ah… Took the day off. I wanted to spend time with you…”

The Lieutenant cocked his head on the side, looking in the General’s green eyes. He seemed so sincere and eager. It was an amazing look on him.

He nodded and Hux stepped closer with a shy smile, putting the necklace on. The redhead traced it gently with a finger, looking mesmerized, mouth opening as he licked his lips. He was so fucking hot.

Mitaka grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Hux down. They kissed, the redhead moaning as his hair got pulled on, then released, pulled on again. Phel could get used really quickly to this, the way Hux bent to his touch and moaned wantonly.

Their erections brushed and it was a reminder that they should get this somewhere more private. 

“H-hux, we have to…”

Hux licked Mitaka’s neck, then bit down gently. He peppered kisses before straightening up.

“You’re right. I’m just…” Hux grabbed Mitaka’s face in his hands, looking in his eyes. “I missed you. I love you. Please don’t leave me.”

Tears were welling up in Phel’s eyes, as he put his hands over Hux’s.

“I missed you too. I love you, Armie.”

With a snort, Hux kissed his lover and hugged him.

“You know I hate that name…”


End file.
